Andre
|death= |status=Fobble |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=Brown |eyes= |skin=Fair |weapons= |occupation= |family members= |affiliation=}} Andre (b. circa 1991) was the boyfriend of Rose Johannson in 2012. Biography Pre-Second School War Andre was born in circa 1991. In 2012, he began dating a girl named Rose Johannson. On January 30, he found her sitting down and crying. He asked her what was wrong, but she stood up and left when he made a joke about it intended to cheer her up. He followed her but it is unknown if they effectively resolved the issue at hand. Unfortunately, Andre continuously persuaded Rose to do things that got her in trouble, resulting in her going on probation and receiving charges she didn't understand because she was young. Second School War Pre-Orem In December, Andre came to hang out with Rose Johannson, who introduced him to her friend, Charles. For hours, the two hung out together. Finally, Charles, who had gone shopping with a girl named Christina, called Johannson back, but Andre was reluctant to go, so Johannson continued spending time with him instead. Battle of Orem Rift with Rose Johannson Eventually, Rose Johannson realized that Andre's significant other, realized that he had been lying to her for a long time. He began to lose his sanity and his ability to function on his own as an adult, and Rose continually ditched school in order to care for him, by doing things such as making sure he had shelter and warm water to shower with. In spite of her remarkable compassion and loyalty, Andre did not always act grateful for her care for him. Ultimately, the two fell apart in early February, mostly owing to Andre's childish tendencies, and he went on the run. Rose Johannson, who continued to be haunted by his absence, eventually settled with two or three close friends from Westridge Elementary School, but she began spending more and more of her time alone. Both Johannson's morale and schooling seemed to improve with losing Andre. At some point shortly after this, it was assumed that Andre had a sexual affair with Johannson, who claimed she was dating him "on and off again", explaining her brief relationship with Madeline. Afterwards, she was left unsure whether or not she was pregnant. Physical description Andre has brown hair. He is extremely muscular according to Rose Johannson. Relationships Rose Johannson , Andre's girlfriend]] Andre and Rose Johannson met around the time the School War began. The two began bonding by January of 2012, and became romantically involved. Andre continuously convinced Rose to do things that got her in trouble, resulting in her going on probation and receiving charges she didn't understand. Rose continuously reminded everyone that Andre was hers, though she more often made it look like she was portraying Andre being possessive of her, and continually posted photos of their "quality time" on Facebook. She also felt nervous about and refrained from dancing with Charles during the Winter Dance. However, Andre had been lying to her for a long time. He began to lose his grip and his ability to function on his own, and Rose continually ditched school in order to care for him, something he did not always express gratitude for. Ultimately, the two fell apart in early February, mostly owing to Andre's childish tendencies, and he went on the run. Rose continued to be haunted by his absence, claiming that when anyone touched her, it made her think of him, and when she went somewhere they had been together, it made her feel emotional. Appearances * Notes and references Category:1991 births Category:Anti-villains Category:Brown-haired individuals Category:Born in October Category:Facebook users Category:Fobbles Category:Males Category:Rose Johannson's romantic relationships Category:Tower Placement students Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Villains